


The One Where Ben Indulges

by SpicySriracha



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fanfiction, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Star Wars Modern AU, Teenagers are mentioned as smutty fanfcition writers, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySriracha/pseuds/SpicySriracha
Summary: I wrote this based on a prompt provided on curious cat.Prompt - Ben is the creator of a tv show/videogame/movie and Rey creates sexual fanfiction for it, Ben is scandalized at first then it soon becomes his wank material
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Reylo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The One Where Ben Indulges

**Author's Note:**

> There is sweating involved. I mention Ben talking about 15 years olds writing smut. But it is not gross like how it would be gross. I mention depression briefly so please beware. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this rather quickly so if there are grammatical/spelling errors, I apologise. I just want to get back into writing and Ao3 helps.

Remy would never let a woman take charge like that, Ben thinks as he goes through some fan fiction for his Muzzfeed snippet.

  
  
“This is ridiculous! Do these girls know Remy is kind of an asshole?” Ben asks Poe who is making eyes at a blonde woman almost twice his height. 

  
“Didn’t you say you based Remy on me?” Poe quips.

  
  
“Well, you are an asshole. I thought we covered this.” Ben bites back.

  
  
Poe Moves towards Ben and kneels besides his makeup chair.

  
  
“Come on man! This will be good for the show. Our audience is in love with Charlie, who you voice and this would be peak of entertainment!”

  
  
“Me, reading smut written by 15 year olds wearing make-up is peak entertainment to you?” 

  
“Ben, my dude, my guy, you need to connect to our fans!”

“Me, reading smut written by 15 year olds is connecting with fans to you?”

  
  
“Look, these chicks, they love your voice. Just read the goddamn fan fiction, it will be a fun little thing we do for the fans and they talk about it and we … us…the show…gets free publicity.”

  
  
“Me, reading smut written by….”  
  
“Just do it!” For interjects before Ben can finish.

  
  
Ben lets out a sigh and goes back to the stack of papers filled with filthy he never thought he’d read about Remy and Charlie. Remy was a pig and Charlie was a dragon. Literally. How can people sexualise cartoons who live in Hell? Apparently, Remy has a gigantic 20 ft cock and the dragon, you know the dragon who is purple in colour, Charlie, likes to suck on the gigantic 20 ft cock. Nay, he likes to deep throat it. People got off to this? Ben thinks. That was the weird part.   
  
The next one caught his eye though. The write up was not very long and the upper right corner had “about Ben’s voice” scribbled on. So far he had read a lot about his characters but this was the first one about him. Ben felt his ears heating up. This was bizarre and very weird.  
  
Scavenger4418 had written it. He read through it and his ears started to heat up. Then he felt gross about thinking how a 15 year old girl was thinking about him this way. Fifteen year olds think like this? He questioned to himself. He was not so sexual as a 15 year old. Sure, he had ruined some socks and pillow covers but he never had such…sophistication? This has been a bizarre and very weird afternoon.   
  
10 mins later.   
  
Ben sat in front of lights and a camera. Someone was hooking up a mic to him and unbuttoning his shirt in the process. There was someone touching his hair and a lady was dabbing his face with a hot pink sponge. This was definitely a bizarre and very weird afternoon. Never in a million years did Ben Solo think we would be sitting here, like this with everything happen like it is around him because he created an animated show about a pig and a dragon in hell who were sexy - allegedly.  
  
Well, things were about to get weirder. Ben had just finished giving his opinion on fan fiction about the gigantic 20 ft ‘shlong’ (they had made him say shlong instead of cock) and now the host was introducing the last segment.   
  
“So for our next segment we have Rey Kenobi from Brighton, England here with us. She was the winner of the Smutothon we held earlier this week.”  
  
“Smutothon?” Ben asked.   
  
“Yeah, so we thought it would be fun to have fanfic writers recite their works for the chance of winning a $100 gift voucher to our sponsor Ciao Fresh and a meeting with the creatoooooor himself Ben Solo!”  
  
“Oh God” Ben whispered and the crew laughed.   
  
“So Ben, are you ready to hear the winning story?” The host asked enthusiastically.   
  
“Can I say no?” Ben asked and the crew laughed. Why were they laughing? Ben was mortified about what he was about to hear. He is about to watch a child talk about all the nasty things they either want Remy to do to them or have Charlie do nasty things to Remy. He did not sign up for this! What the fuck! Ben looked over to Poe who had two thumbs up and a wide grin on his face.   
  
“Let’s bring up Rey!” A laptop was placed in front of him and suddenly he was stunned by the most beautiful smile ever. Rey was definitely not a 15 year old. Thank the fucking heavens for that.   
  
“Hi!” Rey waved nervously.   
  
“Hello there Rey! So tell us about yourself!” The host added way, way, way to enthusiastically.   
  
“Well, I’m Rey. I’m 22 and I’m an English literature major and I love Dreamers End”.  
  
“You love some other things also, don’t you Rey?” The host poked.   
  
Rey giggled and bit her lip before giggling some more. Ben had been so entranced with her smile he did not catch the mischief in the host’s tone.   
  
“Tell us more about what you love about Dreamers End.” The host asked.   
  
“Well, I love the premise of the show. I like that on the surface it is this almost childish but when you really look at some of the motifs and how deliciously dark they are, the show really pulls you in. Like Charlie, the purple dragon? He is really just a metaphor for the seething emotions you feel when you are depressed. The weight of the feeling and how it frustrates you but you cannot do anything about it because, you know, it is a purple dragon.”  
  
She gets it. Ben thought to himself. Nobody, nobody had understood Charlie like Ben wrote him but her, she gets it.   
  
“Well, that’s not what we got from your story!” Weird segue but okay, Ben thought.   
  
Rey blushed.   
  
“Care to share it with Ben?” Host asked Rey.   
  
Rey bit her lip and pulled up her phone.

“He whispered into her ear as he” Rey giggles, “As he pounded relentlessly into her from behind, just as she liked it.” More giggles pour out of her and good God, she sounds like how honey looks. Ben can’t help but smile.

“You like it don’t you baby? Me fucking you like the dirty little girl you are’. He says as he trails his hand from her throbbing clit to her throat” Rey continues, now completely red in the face.   
  
‘FUCK!’ Ben thinks! Not this one! No! OMG! This was the one he liked.

“You like the filth, the smell, and the feel of my cock ripping you apart” Rey giggles and the crew laughs. Poe is bent over in the corner. He knows. They had been roommates for years so he knows.   
  
Ben can’t believe that first, someone actually understands Charlie the dragon, and second, they write fan-fiction just the way he likes it. This was indeed a very bizzare and weird afternoon. Rey continues reading her work and she is laughs here and there. What a sound, Ben thinks. It doesn’t help that she is a so beautiful. Her accent, ooooh.   
They end the segment in a fit of giggles and everyone is red faced. Ben congratulates Rey on winning the $100 voucher for Ciao Fresh. He hopes it is worth it and Rey winks at him. He wants to die, and then be born again just so he can die again.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Poe slaps Bens back as they walk towards their cars.   
  
“Don’t touch me. I feel like a whore.” They both laugh and go their merry way.   
  
Later than night Ben is sprawled on his bed letting the stress of the day fade away. His day had been pretty busy after the Muzzfeed thing. He had multiple meetings. Studio executives, writers, with Maz, his accountant’s secretary who is way too old to be a secretary. Ben let out a long sigh. His shoulders were so tense that it hurt to relax them. His thoughts went back to the afternoon and the pretty Rey. He smiled and rolled his eyes at what he was about to do. Ben pulled up his phone and typed in Scavenger4418 into the browser. Her page on the fanfiction website popped up. He scrolled through her stories looking for the one he wanted.   
  
‘Filthy’, it simply read. He read the description and he knew he had found it.

**‘One shot - lemon. OFC and Charlie get together and smutty times happen \\(** **ﾟヮﾟ** **)/‘**

**Writers note - OMG, I love Charlie’s voice! It is so deep and rumbly. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it (’** **ᴗ** **ˉ** ✿ **)’**

Ben felt as if the note was for him. He would enjoy it. Would it be wrong to picture her as the girl in the fic, Ben wondered. She wrote it so?   
  
Ben pulled his zipper down and palmed himself as he read through Rey’s words.   
  
**‘He whispered into her ear as he pounded relentlessly into her from behind, just the way she liked it. She was bent over his desk, her ass presented to him to have in whatever way he liked.**

**Charlie grabbed her hips and snapped his hips to her in a fury. She cried his name out.  
  
“Oh Charlie, yes, yes yes!”  
  
**Ben imagines Rey on his writing desk bent over, naked. Shouting his name in that delicious accent of hers.

“Ah fuck Ben, yes, please. Fuck me Ben!”   
  
“You like it don’t you? You like it when I have my way with you?” Rey punctuates this with a moan and Ben wraps his hand around her neck. He pulls her back to his check and now Rey can feel the strong thump of his heart. She can feel how hot his skin is, sticky with sweat. He leans into her neck and kisses her shoulder almost gently.   
  
“You like it don’t you?” Rey moans as Ben whispers into her ear.  
  
“You like it when I take you like this. Don’t you darling?” Ben asks as he pumps into her.   
  
“You like it when I fuck you hard. You like the feeling of my cock inside of you?”

“Answer me.” He tries to gather her attention back to him by putting more pressure on her neck and then realising it so she can speak freely.   
  
“Yes, Ben.” Rey answers.

“Yes, Ben what?”

“I like your cock inside of me.”

“Tell me how it feels?”  
  
“So full, I feel so full,” Rey whispers. Her mind is fogged with the feeling of his body behind her, the sound of his voice and how his cock is perfectly angled.

“Baby, you take me so good. So warm and tight. Will you come for me?”

“Yes!”

“Yes? Will you come on my cock?”

“Yes”  
  
“Come for me, good girl, yes come for me”  
  
Ben imagine show Rey would feel spasming in his arms, how tightly she would milk his cock. He moves faster now. He thinks about her face, her lips, how they would look when she is orgasming. He thinks of her slim neck and how she would feel under his hand. Then he thinks of her eyes. Those big, bright orbs, how she would look at him with complete trust as he chokes her to an orgasm. That does it for it, his spend comes shooting out of him and Ben groans deep in his chest. His spine tingles and his back bows. He cums harder than he has in a decent while.

“Fuuuuuuuuck” He moans.   
  
  
He cleans himself up and is almost half ashamed of what he had just done. Nevertheless, he bookmarks Rey’s page onto his browser.  
  



End file.
